


Bread

by ujihun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chaos, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Other, Post-Idol, canon? compliant, donghun is on the verge of committing treason, i love a.c.e i'm so sorry i wrote this, just daily life in the dorms except very much not realistic lol, screams, the destruction of a.c.e's kitchen or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujihun/pseuds/ujihun
Summary: To put it simply, the kitchen is on fire.
Relationships: Lee Donghun & Park Junhee | Jun, Park Junhee | Jun & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write i'm so sorry, the last 2/3 is just a total mess  
> this is my first time posting on ao3 so i'm nervous(tm)!  
> i also just realized i think i write a lot but i really don't,, but since i wrote this, i might as well just throw it on here instead of keeping it in my secret, forever hidden dump of short one shots lmao  
> i didn't really read through this so i'm sorry if there are mistakes too  
> please enjoy it anyway hkfLDKJGS?

It's a quarter to five in the morning. It's barely even the ass-crack of dawn and, already, chaos decides to break out.

To put it into complicated words, the disorder that is occurring at this very moment could certainly make a person's hair curl with utter dread.

To put it simply, the kitchen is on fire.

What a way to start the day, right? There are dark wisps of smoke billowing everywhere, stemming from this comically medium-sized fire that rages from right above the oven. The fire alarm isn't going off, strangely - Junhee wonders if it's broken again. There's some sort of food item on the rack - a squash? Bread, maybe? Junhee doesn't remember - but it's just about unidentifiable now. The man just stares dumbly as the large flame before him waves back and forth, as if greeting him. He kind of wants to wave back, but before he can even raise a finger, someone screams from behind him. The leader makes the smallest effort to turn his head. Byeongkwan rushes past him at an alarming speed that nearly knocks Junhee over. The younger man's tousled hair is sticking up in different directions and his fingers are tangled into its locks. Horror is painted across Byeongkwan's face and Junhee kind of just lets out this stupid snort. The other, still screaming, just shoots the leader this incredulous look.

The food item that's been reduced to charcoal seems to laugh at the scene that's playing out. This time, Donghun is suddenly charging at the fire with an extinguisher. Byeongkwan only aids the situation by still screaming - Junhee wonders if the dancer had even taken one breath since he got there. The look on Donghun's face is way too determined, as if this is a mission that depended on his life (which, perhaps, it kind of is), and it just makes Junhee giggle dumbly again.

"Are you _laughing_?" Donghun shrieks as he sprays the fire excessively.

Junhee responds wordlessly with this drunken, lopsided smile. Donghun felt a vein pop in his neck and he grunts in frustration; he really wants to smack Junhee, just throw himself at the leader and shake him around silly in hopes it will put some sense into his head, but the eldest concentrates on trying to put the fire out first. The flames die out quickly as they're coated with foam, however, the extinguisher decides that it doesn't want to stop just yet. Byeongkwan's screams raise an entire octave and Yuchan, who has just entered the kitchen, harmonizes with Byeongkwan with his own screams. It's comedic, really, watching as the extinguisher slips out between Donghun's fingers and goes flying. _What a way to start the day._

_-_

Sehyoon basically falls out of bed, hitting the ground with a _thud_. He isn't exactly the kind of person to wake up last, and as he catches a glimpse of Donghun's empty bed and the crumpled bed sheets, he's suddenly worried, because Donghun always tidied up his bed.

 _Did I oversleep? Am I late? Did something happen?_

So Sehyoon stumbles out of his room as fast as he can, nearly tripping over his feet, when he's greeted by his other members.

Or, rather, the kitchen greets him. There's a fire extinguisher covered in a ridiculous amount of dents sitting not too far from where Sehyoon stands, and a trail of white comes from it, leading to where the other four boys are standing. The entire kitchen, every little centimeter, is coated in a layer of the extinguisher's foam. Sehyoon's jaw drops. Yuchan and Byeongkwan, who are the only ones who seem to have noticed Sehyoon's presence, gives him these desperate looks with large doe eyes. His jaw remains ajar, unsure of what to say. The kitchen doesn't even look like the kitchen anymore. Things are literally falling apart, everything is, again, covered in extinguisher foam, and there's this concerning smoky smell that's hanging in the air. The rapper wonders how it's even possible for such a thing to happen, at five o'clock in the morning, on a work Monday - he wants to ask _what_ , _how_ and _why_ , but it seems that he's already being beat to it.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing?" Donghun scolds Junhee, who's still in some daze.

It's kind of funny, seeing Donghun, Junhee, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan covered from head to toe in white suds, but Sehyoon chooses not to interrupt before he himself becomes a victim of _Grandma_ Donghun's upcoming war crime.

"Uh," Junhee sputters, raising his hands uselessly in defense. "You see, I don't really know."

"Are you drunk or something? What's with you?" Donghun grabs Junhee by his shoulders and practically rattles the poor boy. "We have a schedule in, what, like two hours? So you think it's the perfect time to _set our kitchen on fire_?"

"I-I guess?"

Donghun lets out this frustrated yell, prompting Junhee to scream very high-pitched - _as expected of one of A.C.E's skilled vocalists_ , Sehyoon thinks dumbly.

Byeongkwan snickers a little but when Donghun shoots him a glare, his jaw clamps shut with such force that Sehyoon swears he can hear it echo. Sehyoon swears he can also hear Junhee's brain bouncing around, because Donghun is shaking him again like a maraca.

"Donghun- _hyung_ , you're gonna give Jun- _hyung_ Shaken Baby Syndrome!" Yuchan calls out as he scampers over to Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan ends up snickering again anyway, and Donghun makes this threatening move that makes the dancer scamper over to Sehyoon as well. He tries to avoid the two sudsy boys but ultimately fails as they each latch onto his arms.

"I'm going to give _all_ of _you_ Shaken Baby Syndrome," Donghun hisses under his breath and Junhee squeals.

"I didn't even do anything," Sehyoon says, but because a grin decides to display itself on his face, Donghun looks like he's about to explode on him too.

As Donghun narrows his eyes in the direction of Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, and Yuchan, Junhee takes this chance to wriggle out of Donghun's grasp. It's kind of like watching Tom and Jerry, honestly, as Junhee slithers away from Donghun and makes a run for it, slipping and sliding around the kitchen, with a Donghun slipping and sliding after him. Sehyoon wonders how they're going to explain this to their manager, and to their CEO, because it's five in the morning and their kitchen had apparently experienced a war that Sehyoon had missed.

"Sehyoonie- _hyung_ ," Byeongkwan whispers into his ear, startling Sehyoon vaguely, "let's just dip."

Sehyoon wants to ask about the situation but as he takes one long look at the destroyed kitchen and at the battered extinguisher on the ground, and then at a furious Lee Donghun on a murderous rampage, he decides Byeongkwan's idea is probably best. He's tired anyway, probably too tired to be able to handle an explanation on the situation, and he bets everyone else is just as tired anyway. So he takes awkward, backwards steps towards the bedrooms, restricted with the younger boys glued to his arms like koalas, and just in perfect time too as the door to their dorm is slammed open. They're not in view when the manager stands at the doorway with the darkest bags under his eyes that Sehyoon's ever seen. Junhee, who has slipped onto his back, stares at their manager as Donghun, who's straddling Junhee's torso with his hands hovering over Junhee's neck, stares as well. Their manager lets out this heavy sigh and closes his eyes, as if wanting to unsee the clusterfuck in front of him.

"I can explain," Junhee says through a struggled wheeze, because Donghun is still sitting on his stomach.

Their manager presses tired hands to his face and lets out another heavy sigh.

"Yeah, don't. Please don't tell me."

**Author's Note:**

> and so all five of them (poor ot4 a.c.e bc it's junhee who set the kitchen on fire) has to skip their breakfast time for cleaning whatever can be cleaned [if the kitchen is still even a kitchen anymore]).  
> also the only reason the title is "bread" is because i was inspired by this post i saw on twitter where op is just screaming in japanese and there's a picture of a loaf of bread on fire on like, a toaster? rack? i think?  
> that's it, that's the answer, junhee's explanation for the destruction of the kitchen (and also the destruction of donghun's sanity)  
> do their dorms even have kitchens? i'm really dumb lol- oh well too late i wrote this anyway
> 
> edit 7/7/2020: why are people still reading this gjdslkfjs thank you  
> also i learned how to embed after i posted this and i never edited this so
> 
> [my art instagram](https://www.instagram.com/akihisae/)  
> [my kpop twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ujihun_/)


End file.
